


Royal Presumption

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Cat and Mouse, Examining Motivations, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Valentione's Fic Exchange (Final Fantasy XIV), Where the mouse is something more than expected, lots of dialogue this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: What if:Rather than reveal himself to WoL's party atthat timein Shadowbringers, Emet-Selch did a little reconnaissance at the Crystarium first? Matters become entangled as the Crystal Exarch and preeminent Ascian meet.
Relationships: Emet-Selch & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bookclub Valentione's Fic Exchange 2021





	Royal Presumption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyce_Ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce_Ashe/gifts).



There it is again.

Invisible fingers up his back, dragging furrows through the layered robes. Mischief and not a little burr of pride builds within him, threatening to give away the ruse. Ah, but where's the fun without dramatics? To hunt his mouse--

A finger digs into his hidden nape and the Exarch jumps forward with a hiss. He claps a hand to the sensitive skin beneath his hood with a growl.

Perhaps his foe merits a title greater than 'mouse'.

Pacing to the center of the Ocular, he waits, outwardly patient for his invisible intruder. Crystal clicks around the Allagan bronze of his staff, hand shifting as the only concession to his eagerness. Day by Light-blighted day this unrevealed spirit has haunted his steps, inconveniencing him in a thousand small ways. A thousand cracks in his otherwise impeccable composure. No longer.

Invisible hands, unseen even to the fae, pluck at the back of his robes. He spins about to meet them, smirk revealed. Aether sings at his fingertips with levin's fury, his staff rising to strike the Ocular floor.

"I have you now!"

Chains spring out to bind the being haunting him, cutting off a sputtered curse as the containment field set into the center of the Ocular flares to life. Within the orbit of Allagan chains, a shadow rent from blackest night resolves into a red masked mage, robed arms pinned to their sides. Gold wings framing the figure's shoulders glimmer in the chain's reflected light as the mage tests their bonds. Finding the chainlink rings caging them sure enough to contain even dragons of the First Brood, they manage to shrug despite the binding.

"An eikonic containment field." The figure tuts, tongue clicking admiringly. "Tricky technology to implement, even when turned on its intended target."

Crimson slits downturned in mirthless appraisal scan him from head to toe, the mouth below curved in rueful amusement. Leaning on his staff, the Crystal Exarch boldly stares back, studying his unwelcome guest by the illumination of the spinning rings. _Finally_ in view, with naught but air between them. The Exarch's smirk grows as an appropriately triumphant answer gathers on his tongue.

"I thought to myself, a massy soul is much like the gathering of aether that defines a primal. Whilst lacking a vessel to contain it, that is. Wouldn't you agree, Ascian?"

The shadow chuckles, shrugging again despite the ring pinning their arms.

"Such knowledge you possess that no denizen of the First has any right to. Tell me, Exarch, what will you do now? Follow in _your inspiration's_ vaunted footsteps and eliminate me?"

Alarm surges through the Crystal Exarch, raising the fine hairs at his nape. That the Ascian knows of his hidden volumes, his battered books from another age - knows of his doodles in margins squirreled away, his most secret and ardent hopes... His mouth firms into a determined line, hood's glamour preventing his glare from reaching the shadow in his grasp.

"But--You never touched me whilst I worked in the Umbilicus."

"And why would I? Tis but a boor, who teases a man in his bedchambers without invitation."

The Crystal Exarch cannot say whether his heart thumps painfully from worry or disappointment. Unaware of the Exarch's turmoil, the Ascian continues his verbal theatrics.

"Besides, alerting you to my presence would serve only to deny me the information I desire. Such as, whyever are you so determined to waste your resources summoning a _hero_ from across the rift? Whatever do you hope to achieve? I've _seen_ your calculations, after the latest pair of Elezen arrived. Such power could demolish an army. Or rule one." The Ascian muses.

"If you hope to pry my motivations from me by monologuing, you'll find yourself sorely disappointed, Ascian. I imagine such is a refreshing sensation, for one of your kind - to be stymied in your desires after all the successful calamities caused by you and yours."

Huffing a laugh dry as Thanalan at noon, the Exarch straightens from his defensive crouch. He deliberately relaxes the grip of his hand on his staff, affecting a relaxed posture. The rings orbit his prey without sign of weakness or failure - he need not _show_ his unease on this battlefield.

"You've kept me busy, prodding me like a child's doll at the least opportune times. Was this a game to you?"

"Game? I suppose I _have_ added some unnecessary flourishes to our acquaintance. But where are my manners! You should know who dangles in your masterfully executed trap. I am Emet-Selch, Ascian. Purveyor of myriad imperially inclined empires, including the once great Allag."

A younger man, flush with the need for knowledge and unburdened by desperate hopes, opens the Exarch's mouth.

"Allag, you say?"

Shadows swell in the corners of the Ocular, bathed in crystalline blue. The Ascian - Emet-Selch - grins at the Exarch, an expression akin to one a snake gives before openings its maw.

"Tell me, Exarch - does your mysteriously sourced collection of knowledge tell you what to do with an Ascian after meeting one? Bereft of _your inspiration_ , in any case."

The Ascian's sing-songing takes on a darker hue, _danger_ lurking in the timbre of their voice. Tensing at the implied threat, the Exarch watches the silently orbiting rings caging them.

"You pray."

Metal screeches in disharmony as shadows leap to seize the rings containing the Ascian. With a mighty _crack_ the chains snap, releasing Emet-Selch to float gently to the floor. Feedback from the ruined field washes over the Exarch, sending him to his knees - broken metal leaving an acrid taste in the back of his throat.

"An amusing interlude, but I'm afraid I must be going. Schemes to unfold, conspiring to catch up on, you understand. Should you find yourself in want of knowledge only the immortal are privy to, you need only seek me out. I'm sure a resourceful fellow such as yourself, who could reveal me despite your lack of echo, will have no trouble doing so if that is what you _desire_. Farewell, Exarch--"

Hand raising in a peculiar wave, the Ascian vanishes through the Ocular door, leaving the Exarch with more questions than he bargained for. Standing, he feels the aches from years of waiting to execute his purpose. To live up to his dreams. What a complication to add, as he bides his time until the warrior of light claims the anchor left on the Source from another age.

Enough power to rule or demolish an army, indeed. But he needs only the one _hero_ capable of both, and so, so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun thinking through how these two might interact prior to the events of 5.0. I hope it hits some of the liked list for my giftee!
> 
> Thanks as always to the [Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u) for their infectious enthusiasm <3  
> If you're interested in chatting with FFXIV fic readers and writers alike, feel free to click the discord link and join in!


End file.
